The One
by allhugs13
Summary: I am so bad at these. The story is about Chris, Wyatt and there new house guessed. I don’t really know what to say. Please just read the first chapter and see if you like it.
1. Closing Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: What you should know before you read. Wyatt is about 25, Chris is 23, and Missy is 23. I think that is all you really need to know but if you have any questions just ask. Have fun reading, and please review.

Chris grabbed his jacket from the closet in the office behind P3. Someone had called in sick so he told him mom he would fill in. It was about 4:00 a.m. in the morning the club closed at 3 but he had to clean up.

Chris locked the door in the front and walk to the back door to lock it as well. Just as he was about the lock the door he heard a woman screaming from the ally.

He ran out the door and fallowed the screaming. Next thing he knew he was standing behind a demon who had and energy ball in his hand and was about to throw it at a girl who had fallen on the floor.

Chris uses his power and throws the demon against the ally wall. He runs to the girl and orbs her to the manor.

She had passed out so Chris laid her on the couch. She had a cut on her head and was bleeding really bad. That's when Chris noticed that she was about 3 months pregnant or so.

She was a very pretty girl. She had long brown curly hair, emerald green eyes and heart shaped lips.

"WYATT! WYATT!" Chris yelled. Chris and Wyatt lived I the manor together, just the two of them.

Wyatt orbed into the living room. You could tell he had been sleeping.

"What?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"Hurry up, she needs to be healed." Chris said pointing to the girl lying on the couch.

Wyatt hurried over and healed the girl. "What happened?"

"I was locking up when I heard a scream. I fallowed the scream and I found her on the ground and demon with and energy ball about to kill her." Chris explained.

"Did you get a look at the demon?"

"No, not really but I know she did. I just knocked him out and orbed her here."

The girl started to open her eyes and look around. She quickly started to panic. "Where am I?" She looked at Chris and Wyatt. "Who are you?" She started to get up.

"Relax. You are okay. Just stay calm and we will explain everything to you." Chris told her.

The girl was not sure if she could trust the two men standing over her but there was some thing about them that seemed reassuring.

"Okay." She said still a little unsure.

"My name is Chris Halliwell and this is my brother Wyatt Halliwell."

"Hi….I'm Missy." She said in low voice. "Wait did you say Halliwell? As in the Charmed ones."

"Yeah, that's us. And if you know that you must be a witch."

"Yeah, I'm an empath." She told them.

"So why were you being chased by the demon?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What were you doing out at 4 in the morning anyway?" Chris asked.

"Well…" Missy looked down and her eyes started to water. "I found out that my fiancé was a demon, I was living with him and I could not go back to him. So I was out looking for some place to stay." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"So you have no place to live?" Chris asked.

"Not really." She said with her head down.

"You don't have any family?" Wyatt asked.

"No, I was an only child and my parents died when I was 17."

"So you have nothing?" Chris said.

"Then you will stay with us." Wyatt told her.

"Yeah." Chris agreed.

"No, I couldn't." Missy said shaking her head.

"Your pregnant, a demon is after you, and you have no place to stay. There is no way we could sleep at night knowing that you were out there wandering around." Wyatt explained to her.

"We have an extra room. You could just stay until you find your own place and we find the demon." Chris said.

"Are you sure?" Missy said. She did not want to impose.

"You are going to stay here, no matter how hard you try to get out of it." Wyatt said.

"Now that, that is settled, back to the demon. Did you see his face?" Chris asked.

"Chris not tonight, let her get some sleep." Wyatt told him.

"Right sorry. After you get some sleep." Chris said.

"Here I will show you to where you will be sleeping." Wyatt said helping her up from the couch.

After getting up Missy stopped. "Thank you she told both Chris and Wyatt."

"No problem at all." Chris told her.

Wyatt led Missy to the spear room and grabbed her one of his shirts and pairs of sweats for her to sleep in.

"Goodnight." He told her.

"Goodnight." She said and Wyatt closed the door.

Missy changed and laid in the bed. She was a sleep before her head even hit the pillow.


	2. Why her?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I want to give a shout out to fairyofmusic, RippedIntoPeices, and lexi-charmed for being the first ones to review! 

Missy rolled over in the bed and opened her eyes. At first she could not remember where is was and almost freaked out. However she quickly remembered what had happened the night before.

She relaxed and looked at the clock next to her on the side table. It was almost 10. Missy had not slept so well in years.

As she laid there she started to smell something. She sat up hoping to get a better smell. It smelled like French Toast and maple syrup. At that moment she realized how hungry she was. She had not eaten in….well a long time.

She got out of bed and walked down the hall way to the stairs. She then fallowed her noise to what she hoped was the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Wyatt and Chris. Chris was rinsing something off in the sink and Wyatt was looking in the cupboard for something.

"Good morning." She finally said realizing they had not notice her presence.

Both men turned around and simultaneously said. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Wyatt asked turning back around and grabbing the powdered sugar.

"Yeah, I sleep wonderfully. I don't think I have had a good nights sleep in over three weeks." She told them.

"Well good thing I found you." Chris said.

"I guess you could said that." She responded.

"I hope your hunger we made eggs, bacon, and French Toast." Wyatt told her as he grabbed plates of food and placed them on the table. "Go ahead and sit down." He told her.

Missy sat down as instructed. She was amazed at how good it all looked and smelled.

"What do you want to drink? We had milk, orange juice, apple juice, and…water." Chris asked.

"Apple juice please." She replied.

Chris grabbed a cup from the cupboard and Wyatt grabbed the apple juice. Wyatt poured the juice and put it away as Chris took it to Missy.

"Thank you." She told him as he sat down across from her.

"No problem." He told her.

Wyatt grabbed himself something to drink and sat down at the table next to Missy.

"Eat as much as you want." He told her.

Missy filled her plate with food. She was eating for two and she was really hungry. Chris and Wyatt laughed at the amount of food on her plate compared to there own.

"What?" She asked. "I have to eat for two."

"Nothing. I just hope you like it." Wyatt said.

Missy took a bite and felt immediate happiness. The food was wonderful. She had never had French Toast that good before.

"Wow! This is amazing." She complemented.

"Thanks. Its our moms recipe." Chris said.

The three spent the next 30 minutes talking and eating. When they finally finished it was close to being 11.

"I hate to bring it up but I think we need to talk about the demon who attacked you last night." Chris said.

"Okay, well I got a really good look at his face but I don't know who he is or why he was fallowing me." She told them.

"Let's check the book." Wyatt said getting up. All three of them walked to the attic and walked to the book.

"Just tell me to stop if you see him." Wyatt told her.

"Okay." She said.

Wyatt slowly flipped through the pages. After about a hundred paged Missy finally said "That's him."

Both Chris and Wyatt looked at the book. Then they looked at each other. They both knew who is was but what could he possible want with Missy.


	3. Keep Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and if I did, well I would be in heaven.

Note: I want to give a big thanx to charmedchrisobbsessed15257, Blackangle2011, criminally charmed, Westerman and lexi-charmed for all the reviews. Thank you. 

"Are you sure this is him?" Wyatt asked pointing at the picture.

"Yes I'm sure, I did live with the guy for a year and a half." She said a little snappy.

"This is not good." Chris said under his breath to his brother so that Missy could not hear him. However, not quiet enough.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked afraid

"Good job Chris." Wyatt said smacking his brother in the back of the head. He walked over to Missy who was freaking out and put his arm around her.

"Look calm down. Everything is okay." He told her.

"Really then why did Chris say 'this is not good.'?" Missy asked.

"Here come over here and sit." He said leading her to the couch in the attic. "The thing is….that demon isn't any ordinary demon…he's…he's the Sources right hand man."

"So what you're saying is that the Source of all evil is after my baby!" She half yelled.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Chris said.

"But…but why? Why does the Source want my baby?" Missy asked trying not to hyperventilate.

"We don't really know but….." Wyatt started but was interrupted by another voice.

"We do." The voice said.

All three witched looked up by the door where they heard the voice. In front of them stud an Elder in his white and gold robs.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I am here about the baby." He said.

"What about my baby?" Missy asked.

"You have a very special baby. His destiny is intertwined in the destiny of good and evil. He is the braking point. If he is on the side of good, then good will win. But if he is on the side of evil, then evil will rule all."

Missy didn't know what to do or what to say. Her baby was meant to save good or help evil. What the hell was she going to do.

"We need you to keep her safe." The Elder told Wyatt and Chris. "Without your help we don't know what will happen. I wish you luck."

That was all he said before he orbed back out.

"But why my baby?" Missy said out loud.

"We don't know." Wyatt said.

The three sat there in silence for the next four minutes or so. That is when the pages in the book started turning themselves.

All three of them got up to see what the page had changed to.

"The Source." Was all Chris said.

Missy looked at the picture.

"Wait, that's the Source?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah. Why?" Wyatt said.

"I…..I….I can't believe it." She said.

"Why?" Chris now asked.

"Well……because…..that's…..I mean…..he's my…..ex." she said.

"Really." Chris said.

"But its not just that." She said.

"What else.?" Wyatt asked.

"He's the father of my baby."


	4. New Information

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I just wanted to say thank you to RippedIntoPeices, charmedchrisobbsessed15257, fairyofmusic, Blackangle2011, and lexi-charmed for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it is a little short but I wanted to leave you hanging.

"Well I guess we know why the source is after your baby." Chris said.

"The question is why her? Why not some other girl." Wyatt said.

Missy slowly walked to the couch and sat down. She was in shock. The father of her baby is the Source of all evil.

The FUCKING Source of all evil.

Chris and Wyatt had been talking and had only just noticed the look on Missy's face. They walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Am I okay, am I okay…….NO, I am not okay. I just found out the Source of all EVIL is the father of my child. Why would I be okay?" she yelled.

"Well…..I….." Wyatt tried to spit out.

"Well….I…What?" She yelled.

Neither Chris nor Wyatt said anything they just looked at Missy. They didn't know what to say or do.

Missy just sat there with her face buried in her hands. She was just trying to calm down. She knew she was over reacting but it was a hard thing to deal with.

Her child was the daughter of the Source and he was trying to take her daughter from her.

What was she going to do? How was she going to stop him?

IN THE UNDERWORLD A FEW HOURS EARLIER

The Source was sitting in a chair waiting for Lezaro to return with his child.

Finally Lezaro arrived empty handed.

"Where is she?" the Source asked.

"She got away." Lezaro said putting his head down.

"WHAT? How?" The Source asked yelling.

"I was knocked out." He told him.

"By who?"

"By one of the Charmed brothers."

"So you mean to tell me that she is with Wyatt and Chris."

"Yeah."

"Well isn't that just fucking fantastic." The Source said in an angry voice. "Why am I always surrounded by idiots."

"I……I'm sorry………"

"Your…sorry………go now!" he yelled. Lezaro shimmered out.

The Source was sitting alone in the cave again.

Now what was he going to do. He wanted his child but he knew it would be hard to get Missy with the brother protecting her.

He knew that the brothers must already know he was the father but he knew they didn't know why the child was so important to him. Aside from being his child.

He had to find away to get Missy before the child was born.

BACK AT THE MANOR

Missy had finally calmed down she was sitting on the couch. The brothers were standing next to each other talking in a whisper.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Chris asked Wyatt.

"I don't know."

"If I was her I would want to know."

"Yeah but what to we say 'Oh by the way the Source is our brother and your holding our niece in there.'"


	5. New Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed…..but if I did believe me it would still be on.

Note: I must say thank you to CharmChrishalliwell, fairyofmusic, Blackangle2011, charmedchrisobbsessed15257, lexi-charmed and Westerman for the wonderful reviews. This chapter is more of a filler. The next chapter should be better. 

"That's all we really can say…just maybe not like that." Chris said.

"Maybe we should let her get some sleep." Wyatt told his brother.

Missy had finally calmed down but she was still very stressed as to what she was going to.

"Hey, I don't wont to interrupt you little pow-wow but I was wondering…what are we going to do about the Source?" Missy asked.

Both boy turned and looked at Missy.

"Well we really don't know yet." Wyatt told her.

Missy sat thinking for a minute before she said. "Well why don't we just kill him. It has been done before…right."

"We can't." Chris told her.

"Well why the hell not." She asked confused.

"I think we should tell her now." Chris told his older brother.

"Tell me what?" She asked worried.

"The Source………the Source is our younger brother." Wyatt told her.

"Yeah, because ever thing isn't complicated enough as it is." Missy said. She was in shock a little.

"I know it is a lot for one day but believe me there is no way we are going to let any thing happen to our niece." Wyatt said.

"We promise." Chris told her.

"I think I need to lie down." Missy told them.

"Okay I will help you up to your room." Wyatt told her. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand leading her up the stairs.

After laying down it only took a minute for her to fall a sleep.

Wyatt walked back down the stairs and into the living room where Chris was sitting.

"This is going to be one fun train ride." Chris told Wyatt as he sat down.

"It sure the hell is." Wyatt said in response.

BACK IN THE UNDERWORLD

The Source was sitting alone in his cave. He knew that his brothers knew the child was his and they would never give her up without out a fight.

He had so come up with some kind of plan that would throw them off guard. Something they would never think of.

But what. They were smart and strong and he knew it.

What could he do? He knew it would be hard to get Missy when she was pregnant so he would have to wait until the baby was born.

He had to be one step ahead of his brothers.

Then an idea popped into his head.

"Lezaro!" He yelled.

Lezaro orbed in only moments later. "Yes your majesty?" He asked.

"I need to you find Shadow." He told him.

"By you banished him your majesty." Lezaro commented.

"I know that you idiot. I still want you to find him and bring him to me." The Source said.

"What if he refuses to come?"

"Well then make him come. Must I tell you how to do every thing?"

"No your majesty. I will find him and bring him back."

"And don't let him get away."

Lezaro shimmered out.

Shadow had the power to fallow anyone without them knowing he was even there.

And now he was going to fallow Wyatt and Chris so he could find out his plan.

In six months with all the information and the baby due, he would finally take his daughter back. No matter what Chris and Wyatt said.

It was his daughter and he need her. With her he would rule more then just the under world.


	6. Here She Comes

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor will I ever….unfortunately…..

Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry….I know it has taken me FOREVER to update but I have had a lot to do lately and I had writers block but now I am back and I am going to try and update all my stories. I would like to say thank you to lexi-charmed, fairyofmusic, charmedchrisobbsessed15257, CharmChrishalliwell, and Blackangle2011 for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading my story.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Chris and Wyatt were sitting alone in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"I think he is going to attack after the baby is born." Wyatt told his brother as he got up to but his bowl in the sink.

"Yeah, I think your right. It is harder to protect a baby." Chris answered eating a bit of his mini wheat's.

"We need to look in the Book of Shadows and see if we can find any spells that might help. The baby will be here soon." Wyatt said.

He walked to the dishwasher and grabbed a clean cup out.

Chris took the last bite of his cereal before he responded. "Yeah, I'll do that today."

"Do what today?" Missy asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Wyatt was pouring himself a glass of orange juice but Missy took the glass right out of his hand and drank the juice.

Wyatt just looked at her before he made his way back to the dishwasher to grab another glass.

"Um…we are going to look in the Book of Shadows for some protections spells to keep the baby safe after she is born." Chris told Missy as she walked over to the frig looking for something to eat.

"Oh, good idea." Missy said. "Man I really got to pee."

Missy quickly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom but she didn't really make it. When she looked down she was standing in a puddle of what looked like water.

"WYATT! CHRIS!" Missy yelled as loud as she could.

A few seconds later Chris and Wyatt had orbed in and were standing next to her.

"What the hell is on the floor?" Chris asked looking down at the floor were Missy was standing.

"My water just broke!" Missy said.

"What?" Chris and Wyatt said at the same time.

"The baby is coming you idiot!" She yelled.

"Oh…….oh…..um…..right…." Chris said.

"Bags….we need to grab the bags….Chris you go start the car…" Wyatt said running to Missy's room.

"Right…..okay…." Chris said running down the stairs and out the door to the car.

He got in and started the car. A minute later Wyatt orbed in next to Chris in the front seat.

"Okay lets go." Wyatt said.

"Okay." Chris said.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Missy was still standing in the same place she had been before.

She knew it would only be a few minutes before Chris and Wyatt realized they had left her there.

Missy thought she heard a noise, she figured it was Wyatt or Chris but when she turned around it was the one person she did not want to see.

"Hello Missy." Said the Source.

"Hello Kevin." Missy said in response. She slowly started to back away.

"Your in labor, and there is no way you can out run me." The Source told her as he slowly started walking towards her.

"I can try." She said still backing away.

A smirk came to Kevin's face. "Yeah I guess you could but the contractions will stop you. So why even try?"

"I am not going to let you have my daughter."

"No, you're not going to have my daughter." Kevin orbed next to Missy, grabbed her hand and orbed out.


	7. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Okay I'm really really really sorry!...I know I haven't updated in forever...I just had writers block. Anyway I hope you like the story...sorry again.

Chris and Wyatt had driven the corner of the street.

"How are you doing Missy?" Wyatt asked still looking forward.

There was no answer.

"Missy?" Wyatt asked finally turning around to look in the back seat.

"Shit!" He said when the only thing in the back seat was a sweater.

"What?" Chris said stepping on the break to slow the car down.

When the car had finally come to a stop he turned around to look in the back seat.

"We left her at the house." Chris said.

"Yup...so hurry your ass up and turn the car around." Wyatt told his brother.

"Oh...right." Chris said turning to face front again. He made a U turn and drove back to the house.

"I'll go get her." Wyatt said opening his door and getting out of the car.

He walked into the house. He suddenly got this feeling that something was wrong.

"Missy!...Missy!" He yell walking quickly up the stairs.

There was no answer and Wyatt was starting to get scared.

Once he reach the top of the stairs he looked around. First he looked in her room and then he looked in the other rooms. The whole time he was yelling her name and still there was no answer.

She was gone.

Wyatt knew who had taken her and he knew that he needed to get her back soon...before the baby was born.

But who knew when that would be. For all he knew she could be only seconds away from birth.

Quickly he ran down the stair and out the door of the Manor. When Chris saw him he opened his car door.

"Where is she?" Chris asked a little confused.

"Gone." Wyatt said.

"What do you mean gone?" Chris asked even more confused.

"He has her." Wyatt told his brother.

"Wait...He as in Kevin?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. He must have gotten her when we were gone." Wyatt said.

"Crap...We need to get her back...and soon." Chris said closing the door to the car and making his way to the house.

"Yeah we need a plan. I mean he could have taken her anywhere." Wyatt said. They were both in the house now and they were standing by the door. For a few minutes neither one of then talked.

"The book." Chris said walking to the stairs.

"What about the book?" Wyatt asked not sure what the hell his brother was talking about.

"You remember the calling the lost witch spell right." Chris asked his brother. He was all at the top of the stairs now.

"Yeah. What about it?" Wyatt asked. "We tried to call Kevin with it before but it didn't work."

"Yeah I know that but remember the story mom told us about how they reversed the spell." Chris said walking up the stairs to the attic."

"Yeah...so we could do the same and the spell should bring us to them."

"Exactly." Chris said with a smile. Now in the attic he walked over to the book and started flipping through it, looking for the spell.

IN THE UNDERWORLD

Missy was laying on a bed and Kevin was sitting next to her.

There was a woman who was looking in between her legs. She was trained as a midwife.

"How long?" Kevin asked.

"Its hard to say but definitely a few hours." The woman said.

"Shit!!!!" Missy screamed out when she had a contraction. Her voice echoed through the cave like room.

"Don't worry in a few more hours this will all be over." Kevin said.


	8. Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...but I wish I did.

Note: I know...I know...its been forever...and im sorry...but late is better then never...I hope you will review!...even if you just want to say your mad i took to long...lol

"Did you find it yet?" Wyatt asked as he paced the attic.

Chris was still flipping through the book of shadows. "I'm looking as fast as I can!" Chris yelled, a little annoyed.

Wyatt stopped pacing and faced his brother. "I'm sorry. I'm just really worried. Ya know?"

Without looking up from the book Chris answered. "Yeah, I know. We'll find her."

"We have to. I don't know why he wants her so bad but whatever it is, is bad." Wyatt said pacing again. "So what's the plan once we find them?"

"We have to do what we couldn't do last time." Chris said. "We have to kill him."

"But can we. He's our brother." Wyatt said in a weary tone.

"I know...but we have to..."

"Yeah, and I know your right. So did you find it yet?" Wyatt asked again.

Looking down a smile spread on Chris's face. "As a matter of fact, I did!"

UNDERWORLD SOMEWHERE

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Missy as she had another contraction. Sweat was rolling down her face. "Should it hurt this much!" She screamed.

The midwife who had been sitting on a rock next to Missy got up and walked over to Missy. She looked in between her legs that were up and bent.

"Oh this is not good." Said the midwife.

"What?" Missy said with fear in her voice. Kevin had orbed out a few minute ago to deal with some business.

"My lord!" the midwife yelled with a shaky voice. "My lord!!!"

Kevin orbed in a few moments later. "What?" He asked annoyed. "Is it happening?"

"No--" the midwife started to say before she way cut off.

"Well don't call me till then!" he yelled.

He started to orb out when the midwife yelled. "There is a complication!!!"

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked. "Is the baby okay???"

"Well yes. For now she is okay, but it seems she has turned and is trying to come out but first." the midwife said as she looked at Missy.

"What does that mean for the baby?" He asked now pacing.

"If we don't get her turn around then the baby and the mother will die." She said quietly looking at the ground.

"Can you fix it?" He asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, I can't" she said not looking up.

"Then what the hell good are you!!!!!!!" He yelled at her.

"She needs a hospital my lord."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Missy screamed again. Louder then before.

Kevin looked at Missy. He did know what to do. Thats when he heard someone orb in from behind him.

"Took you long enough." Kevin said without turning around. "You gonna kill me this time?" His laugh was low.


End file.
